Silverwing's Journey
by ChessherCat
Summary: Silverwing was once a rogue called Silver. When her father, Scourge and her mother, Wing don't return from a battle with the clans, she is forced to leave every thing behind, find a new home, through the struggle for survival she takes up the name Silverwing, in honour of her mother, who did so much for her. But what is her future?Who will she follow? Scourge or Wing? Her choice.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Silver watched from behind the green pelt draped across the entrance to the den as a cat stalked into the clearing, flanked by two other glossy pelted cats. A pigeon lay at their feet. Silver's tiny tummy growled pitifully at the sight. She felt Wing, her mother, come up to stand beside her, crouching down beside the kit. "Tigerstar." Her mother's voice spoke strongly "Who?" Came Silver's quiet reply. Silver was a pretty silver she-cat with a white splash on her chest, white muzzle fading into silver, same with her ears, paws and tail. Her belly was also white. Her back was a darker shade of silver, getting lighter. Even at her young age Bloodclan members knew that she had the strong spirit of a leader, but her older sister could wrap anyone round her claw, and as Shadow was the older sibling, she would be the next Bloodclan leader. Shadow had the same markings as Silver, but black and grey, with startling green eyes, which out matched Silver's Crystal blue eyes, the pure reflection of a clear blue sky, flecked with silver which shone in the moonlight, and gold in the sun. Shadow was prettier and there was no doubt about it. Her black pelt amplified the pure emerald of her eyes, and everyone was more than happy to have her as their next leader. No one cared for Silver. Now this 'Tigerstar' marched through the clearing tossed the pigeon to Wing and, led by Bone, was sent to see Scourge. Whatever happened that day in the den, only Scourge knows.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Be careful, You don't know the clan cats, and that 'Tigerstar' seemed pretty strong and capable, to say the least." Wing's increasingly panicked voice squeaked at her mate, who was pouncing contently across the den. "Oh, according to Tigerstar, they are pretty hopeless and he is the best fighter in the forest, so it will be an easy fight." Scourge's voice echoed lazily across the clearing. "I am going to rip his throat out!" Shadow's enthusiastic squeal echoed across the den as she savagely pounced on Scourge's tail, obliviously to Silver coming up behind her, not making a sound and then Shadow's flicking tail was cut short as an exited Silver laughed at her victory. Shadow's reaction as not as planned and she spun around, snarling viciously at Silver, who backed away cautiously.

Silver's Pov

I snatched a second from staring at Shadow to look at Mother. She nodded reassuringly and that gave me all the permission I needed. Shadow always got to tell me what to do and I always got into trouble if it went wrong, and as she was Father's heir and also his favourite I would be blamed and he would swallow everything Shadow said, and so I would get in trouble for something which wasn't my fault and get then if I talked back I would get into more trouble. It just wasn't fair! I leaped at the unexpected Shadow, rolling her to the ground and cornering her. Shadow tried to escape, but I held firm. She hadn't practiced, to busy accepting the praise that came her way, and so I am now better than her! Scourge wasn't having it though. "It seems to me that Silver cheated! In three days time, we will hold a duel! Whoever wins will become my heir. In the main clearing at sunhigh!" He then stalked outside to tell the rest of Bloodclan the news.

End of Pov

Silver's stomach clenched at the thought. She looked nervously at her mother, who once again gave her a reassuring look that dampened the worry squirming it's way up her body. If Silver wanted to win, she would have to practice, and even then, no one was going to teach her new moves, not to mention that she was still only 2 moons old. This was a fight she couldn't win. Shadow was 3 moons older and had Scourge to help her. Her only chance to live was to surrender. There was no point trying to fight, so as much as it was painful she trudged to the den and told Shadow and Scourge. She almost wished Scourge would die in the fight against the clan cats, so she wouldn't have to deal with life in Bloodclan any longer. What was the point. Scourge is such an amazing fighter, he would slaughter the world if he could get round it quick enough. No. Scourge would not grant her the privilege of a life without him, that thing was certain.


End file.
